<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound to Ashes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431131">Bound to Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Go-Sci Ring, Tagged romantic for shippy undertones but they’re not yet together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The Earth is distant, but that doesn’t stop her from tracing the trails of red and grey.  </i>
</p>
<p>A snapshot from Raven and Echo’s days on the ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo &amp; Raven Reyes, Echo/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound to Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raven and Echo are silent as they watch the world on fire. They sit by the airlock door, a few feet apart, shivering in just their undergarments after they’d taken off their space suits and helmets and left them strewn on the ground beside them. Echo hugs her arms around herself, staring into a corner of the wall, while Raven can’t tear her gaze off the storms on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Earth is distant, but that doesn’t stop her from tracing the trails of red and grey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that,” says Echo. She doesn’t move her head as she speaks. “The ash, from Praimfaya - it doesn’t look like that, up close. When it falls from the sky after a fire it’s not just one colour, it’s thousands. Dark charcoal that smears on your fingertips. Bone white that crumbles like dust…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes refocus and she finally looks at Raven, and there’s a wild desperation in her eyes like Raven has never seen there. “It extends miles and miles from a fire like that. You think it’s gone but then you notice flakes on your clothes, in your hair…” Her voice is so quiet Raven has to strain to hear it. “You examine one to see what it is, the first time you see it. You think it’s just dust, but - dust doesn’t fall from the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven clears her throat, tries to speak, tries to look at Echo rather than the firestorm. “You’ve seen a big fire before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo is silent for a while. “Once.” She takes a shuddering breath. “It burnt my whole world last time too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven doesn’t know what to say to that. She puts a hand on Echo’s shoulder, and Echo doesn’t object, so she stays, and Echo stays, and they watch the fire that burns on the deadened ground. In time they end up wound around each other, Echo’s head on Raven’s shoulder, Raven’s hand on Echo’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought this stupid place would be my whole world again,” says Raven. “When we get back down there, the apocalypse can kiss my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven ends up crying, and she thinks Echo is too, and she wants to go back to her room but then Echo turns around and sees her, and she’s still there. So they stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>